Chronicles of Narnia, The Protector
by NanianHighQueenLovesKing Peter
Summary: I suck at summerys so please just read it its Peter/OC. rated m just to be safe. please tell me how it is.
1. PrologArriving

I sat on a throne next to the High King of Narnia, Peter Pevensey. The High King and I were to be married but it wasn't always so. We actually hated each other at one point. Well as all of you are here to hear a story I shall tell you one. This is a story of friends, adeventure, and an unexpected love. The love in this story is unexpected mainly because the lovers are two completely different people, after all how much could a girl from the year 2008 have in common with a boy from the 1940's. Well I shall tell you in this timeless love story of The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe, and The Protector.

I sat up in bed panting again as a did every night for the past 3 days. The same dream kept coming into my head. A little girl was being kidnaped by the most peculiar creator. It have a goats legs, only two though, goats horns, and a goats beard. The girl for some odd reason trusted the creator and went to his home with him. There he would play a song for her and cause her to fall asleep after which I would wake up panting as the creator was about to do something to the poor girl.

I looked at my clock on my night stand which read 3:26 in the morning. I fell back against my pillow frustrated knowing I would never be able to get to sleep again and had to get ready for school in no less than 3 hours. I decided to get up and go on the computer trying to pass the time. I didn't do much on there only read storys that my friends had written.

By the time 6:30 came around I was already dressed in my ghastly uniform and ready for school.

"Come on dear its time to get up and get ready for school." My oblivious mother said through the door.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Well them would you like to go to school now im sure some of your friends will be there." She asked.

"Yea might as well." I said grabbing my things and leaving.

In the time between my arrival at the school and school actually starting I sat at a pavilion with my friends smoking a cigarette. When school started all I wanted to do was not be there. I was in 3ed period when my friend Brandon behind me asked if I wanted to skip the rest of the day with him. I not wanting to be there and wanting a cigarette said yes.

After successfully evading the principal we set off to the back path which is a path up a hill through the woods the kids use to get home. The moment we got up there we both pulled out our packs and smoked together.

We laughed a carried on until I saw something behind Brandon. I looked again and realized it was moving. It was gold and looked like it had fir. If I didn't know better I would say it was a lion but the closest lion to us would be at the zoo. I looked at Brandon and forced him to turn around. I saw it again this time hoping that Brandon saw it too.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"See what, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"That it, looks to be a lio..." I was never able to finish what I was saying because at that very moment the lion showed itself and was about to pounce. I closed my eyes and held my hands over my face in fear and yet I felt nothing but the fact that I was lying on my back. I opened my eyes and say snow falling. I sat up a realized I was sitting in snow. I stood and shivered. I looking around and say woods but certainly not the woods I was in earlier.

I walking around aimlessly for a short time until I ran literally into a someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I he said extending his hand for me. I looked up at him and say the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life. I took his hand which sent shivers up my spine. He helped me to my feet.

"Its alright I wasn't watching were I was going." I said.

"Wait you human." Said the little girl coming up to us. I recognized her from the dreams but how on earth is she real. I though she was just a figment of my imagination.

"Of corse I'm a human what else would I be?" I asked.

"Well in this place a number of things." Answered a beaver. Wait beavers can't talk, can they?

"Where am I then." I asked wrapping my arms around myself for warmth.

"Narnia, Daughter of eve." He said. I was shocked it is the place the Faun had said.

"How did you get here." the boy asked.

"I wish I knew, one moment im standing in the woods behind my school and I saw a lion then the next I was here." I said.

"Wait did you say lion?" Asked the female beaver.

"Yes, its jumped on me an then I was here."

"You must be speaking of Aslan." Said Mrs. Beaver.

"Who's Aslan." I asked.

"Does no one know who Aslan is?" Mr. Beaver asked. "He is only the top geezer, the true kind of narnia." Mr. Beaver rambled on as the boy whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry we asked the say thing." He said. I smiled.

"Is there another prophecy?" The girl I know as Lucy asked.

"Yes there is. It is said the Aslan himself would bring a Daughter of eve here and she would be the greatest warrior. She would be the Protectors of the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Well I know that I don't need a babysitter and if she is supposed to protect the Kings and Queens of Narnia then were was she when Edmond was taken by the Witch." He yelled storming off.

"Peter wait." The older girl said.


	2. Father Christmas

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong girl I mean I know how to fight but this is a bit extreme." I said.

"Well I can't explain any other reason you would be here." Said Mr. Beaver.

"Fine but how will I get home after my task is done." I asked.

"I don't know deary, but Aslan will." Mrs. Beaver said.

"I'm Lucy what is your name?"

"I'm Bethany Lucy nice to meet you." I said extending my hand for hers. She took it happily.

"Well I think we should be heading off to find where Peter and Susan went." Lucy said.

As we ran I tried to proses what was going on. I knew this was real, I don't know why but I knew this was real and they were in real danger. We made it to Peter and Susan to find Peter sill fuming.

"Look Peter I'm sorry about your brother and I know you don't need a babysitter but I was brought here for a reason so instead of focusing on what could have happened lets focus on what I can to now. I can help you save your brother and save Narnia." I said.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that but he's my brother and I just don't want anything to happen to my family." He said.

"Its ok and I understand but lets do what we need to do know." I said.

"Your right, um can we start over?" He asked.

"Oh Corse." I said. "I'm Bethany." I extended my hand to him.

"I'm Peter, and This is Lucy and Susan." He said pointing to each one. Shook there hands and the beavers cut in.

"Please your Majesties we must be going." Mr. Beaver said.

We left talking along the way. The beavers were ahead of us and kept telling us to hurry.

"Come on Human while were sill young." Said Mr. Beaver.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said lifting Lucy off the ground onto his back.

"Hurry up." He said again.

"He is getting very bossy." I said.

"No, there behind you it's the which." Mrs. Beaver yelled.

Peter let Lucy down and we all started running. We made it to this small cavern and waited. I was sitting next to Peter and he was touching my leg. That small touch mad me go absolutely nutters. The bells stopped to just above us.

"I'll go look." I said about to get up.

"No your no good to Narnia dead."

"But neither are you beaver." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thank's dear." He said as he left. He returned giving us all a large fright.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!" He said.

We left the cave and say Father Christmas Standing there. He started talking not that I was listening. The 4 Pevensey children got there gifts which left only me.

"Bethany, You are the Protector for the Kings and Queens of Narnia and so you shall get things to protect them with, These and Sais, even though I said Battles are ugly affairs you will be fighting in the battle, use them well, And you get a Dress, This dress is not to be taken lightly, it will protect you from arrows, maybe not swords but arrows will bounce off quite easily, and you too shall get a bow and arrow." He said.

"Thank you sir." Is all I could say. The Dress was black, with blue trimming.


End file.
